


Alteza

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), F/M, Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidge - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith es el Príncipe de Altea, Pidge una Galra que pilota al León Verde y tiene sus propios objetivos.





	Alteza

— Bien, lo golpee, ¡Pero él se lo merecía! —gritó Pidge excusándose de manera divertida.

Keith cubrió su rostro para ocultar un poco la burla, ni siquiera quería ocultar lo divertido que le parecía el comportamiento de Pidge, pero los modales habían sido un pilar central en su infancia como Príncipe de Altea.

— Entonces golpeaste a Rolo después de tirarlo de aquella nave, ¿Por qué?

— Es un idiota —encogió sus hombros— Hizo burlas sobre mi pequeña estatura a pesar de mi sangre Galra, luego un intento fallido de coqueteo. Al final se pasó un poco y acabé tirándolo de la nave.

Pidge rodó los ojos con fastidio y algo de diversión ante el recuerdo. Tomó otra uva de la canasta en el centro y la llevó a su boca, rompió la delicada capa superior y sintió la explosión agridulce en su boca.

Supuestamente, Keith debía seguir con su estudio y prácticas organizadas por su consejero real Kolivan, pero al ver que Pidge había ido de visita al castillo, no resistió a la idea de escaparse de su habitación e ir a un lugar apartado para un picnic fugitivo. Luego arreglaría los problemas con Kolivan (porque estaba seguro de que este ya lo había descubierto), en ese instante, solo quería pasar más tiempo con la Galra que pilotaba el León Verde.

Mientras seguía entre sus risas, Pidge observó atentamente al Príncipe. Había sido difícil acceder a la vida de Keith, no solo por su "desaparición" de 10,000 años y el cuidado que recibía por parte de su consejero (y prácticamente niñero, aunque Keith no lo admitiera) Kolivan y el resto de Paladines. Keith apartaba a todos, los muros de piedra que ponía en su corazón y mente para no dejarse llevar y proteger al universo tras la fatídica destrucción de Altea.

Esperaba ver a un Príncipe usando un traje que lucía elegante y poco práctico, en cambio, Keith solía estár con su ropa de entrenamiento o una armadura. Su largo cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda era sostenido por una coleta baja, y la pequeña corona que usaba en su frente acababa oculta por los rebeldes mechones que se esforzaban por ocultar sus ojos violeta grisáceo.

— ¿Y cómo...?

— Nope —lo interrumpió Pidge colocando su dedo en los labios de Keith con rapidez, retirándolos a la misma velocidad tras ver a Keith sonreír y mover su cabeza en señal afirmativa— Ya respondí su pregunta, ahora, usted debe responder la mía, alteza.

Keith rodó los ojos y formó una sonrisa burlona al escuchar a Pidge referirse de esa manera a él. La chica bromeaba con su título constantemente, a ninguno le importaba. Lo usaba para bromear sobre la supuesta fragilidad de Keith, alegando que un Príncipe no podía arriesgar sus uñas en tareas sencillas. Él solo rodaba los ojos y la despeinaba por el simple hecho de incomodarla un poco.

— Te escucho —asintió mientras tomaba una uva.

— ¿Podría enseñarme sobre la alquimia Alteana? —preguntó tímidamente.

Keith no esperaba eso. Supuestamente estaban haciendo preguntas privadas para avergonzar al otro, después de todo, estaban a solas y tenían tiempo sin verse. Algo de diversión entre toda la tensión por la guerra y el intento de destitución de la monarquía Galra era sanadora.

Los ojos felinos de color miel brillaban con curiosidad, resaltando entre la piel púrpura. Al igual que Keith, Pidge usaba una armadura como prenda diaria, su corto cabello siempre danzando en el aire de manera rebelde al igual que la dueña cuando estaba cerca de la tecnología. Y fue el detalle del cabello moviéndose lo que despertó a Keith de su ilusión.

— ¿Alquimia? Creí que te inclinabas más hacia otro tipo de ciencias.

Pidge pareció tartamudear, rascándose su nuca con nerviosismo y tratando de desviar el tema.

— Parece que es un campo inexplorado para mí, se lo básico, pero no es suficiente. Y hay tantas cosas increíbles que quiero terminar de comprender... —la vista de Pidge no estaba en él, estaba hacia la nada— Hace unos días acabé atrapada por una planta extraña, ni siquiera mi bayard pudo romperla. Por suerte, unos habitantes del lugar llegaron y con el simple hecho de verter un líquido la enredadera me soltó. Hablaron sobre reacciones por los elementos, pero... No comprendí muy bien. Busqué información y parece que los Alteanos tenían la alquimia muy arraigada a su cultura. Incluso hablaban de un lugar mitológico para los sabios antiguos.

Le creía, Pidge aprendía lo que podía constantemente, alentada por la idea de su tiempo acabándose, absorbía toda la información posible. Organizada y curiosa ante cualquier cosa que pareciera extravagante ante sus ojos, aunque no siempre, la había visto incluso emocionada por las cosas mas sencillas, o sus ojos brillar cuando veía las juniberry del jardín y las acariciaba pacíficamente, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— Oriande —completó Keith asintiendo— Es un cuento para niños, en cualquier caso.   
— Bueno, no hay nada demostrado. No debe fiarse de sus oídos y ojos por completo, Alteza. Los sentidos son encantados fácilmente —bromeó con un aire misterioso mientras movía sus manos como si le contara un secreto.

— Muy bien —asintió— Hablaré con Kolivan para que aligere mi rutina, te comunicaré lo antes posible cuando empezarán tus lecciones.

— ¿En serio? —Pidge pareció alegrada, luego preocupada— No es muy necesario que este usted ahí. Si gusta, puede solamente darme unos libros básicos y yo me haré cargo —comentó— He aprendido por mi misma la mayoría de cosas que sé.

— Tranquila, cerebrito —sonrió— No dudo que puedas aprender por tu cuenta, pero siempre se aprende más rápido con un maestro. Y así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Pidge tardó un poco en reaccionar ante la última frase, girando su cabeza lo más que pudo al procesarla.

— ¿Más tiempo juntos?

— A mi me agradaría —asintió Keith— Te niegas a vivir en el palacio conmigo y con el resto de Paladines, entiendo que quieras tener tu propio espacio. Pero es extraño para mí solo verte un par de horas al día, quiero poder convivir contigo en un momento además del entrenamiento en grupo.

— Pero vengo a molestarlo de vez en cuando, ¿No? —intentó remediar.

— Katie, sabes a lo que me refiero —la sonrisa fatalmente fingida fracturó un poco a Pidge— No te obligaré a nada, se que tu espíritu es libre —se acercó, moviendo la canasta con los pequeños frutos y tomando la mano de Pidge con delicadeza, obligándola a prestarle atención— Sin embargo, te recordaré que siempre habrá una habitación disponible para ti en el castillo.

Pidge miró atentamente las manos de Keith, siempre suaves y cálidas, brindándole un consuelo casi inmediato ante cualquier malestar que podía llegar a presentar. Se sintió hechizada aún más al ver la suave sonrisa suplicante en su rostro. Keith controlaba sus emociones, pero no sabía ocultarlas, al menos, no ante ella.

Se sintió avergonzada, miró nuevamente el contraste entre sus manos y las apartó de golpe.

— Usted gana, Príncipe —sonrió después de unos segundos de confuso silencio— En cuanto comiencen mis lecciones me quedaré en el Castillo de los Leones junto a ustedes.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Keith alzó su voz con emoción, recomponiéndose casi al instante tras ver la sonrisa de Pidge— Genial, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

— Estoy segura de que no.

— Mi turno de preguntar —comentó Keith— ¿Te gustaría...?

La oración de Keith fue interrumpida por el sonido del comunicador de Pidge. La galra bufó, para luego revisar el comunicador rápidamente y ponerse de pie.

— Lo siento, Alteza —comentó mientras quitaba un poco de polvo de su ropa. Keith se preguntó si aquello era un signo de nervios, Pidge nunca había tocado la tierra porque estaban sobre una manta— Me temo que mi presencia es requerida en otro sitio.

— Oh...

— ¿Todo bien?

— Por supuesto, entiendo que tengas una misión —comenzó a titubear— ¿Te llamo luego?

— Eso me gustaría —guardó silencio— Espero que Kolivan no lo asesine por escaparse.

Keith soltó una risa nerviosa. Si, Kolivan probablemente lo castigaría. El alteano mayor era como un padre para él, lo cuidó desde pequeño, y aún así, sabía que el carácter de Kolivan era fuerte y algo estricto. Solía hacer excepciones de vez en cuando, pero era la tercera clase que se saltaba en esa semana solo para estár con Pidge. O Kolivan entendía que él deseaba acercarse a la pequeña galra o ambos acababan castigados, uno por desobedecer y otro por tentar.

— Mentiría si digo que no espero lo mismo.

— Lo necesito con vida, Príncipe. Intente no meterse en problemas y no me veré obligada a trabajar como Dayak.

— ¿Dayak?

— Eran las niñeras reales —comentó despreocupada— Se hacían cargo del entrenamiento y educación de los niños galra a edad temprana.

— No comprendo, ¿No es ese trabajo de los padres?

— Los Galra no son tan afectuosos, mucho menos si fueron corrompidos por la quintaesencia o por un sistema caótico que se disfraza con espíritu guerrero —murmuró. Keith se sintió culpable al escuchar el rencor en la voz de Pidge, sobretodo, el dolor. Estaba herida de verdad— En fin, cuídese —la voz de Pidge sonó suave, hizo una reverencia ante Keith y giró su dirección.

Los pies de Pidge la guiaban a la salida del jardín, las botas estaban siendo sostenidas por sus manos para evitar dañar las plantas, el pasto acariciaba sus pies.

— ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta, Katie? —Pidge se detuvo ante la pregunta, giró la cabeza levemente, para luego girarse por completo y mirar al Príncipe de Altea fijamente.

— Por supuesto.

— Tenemos tiempo conociéndonos, ¿Por qué eres tan formal conmigo? —había curiosidad y algo de reproche hacia ella.

— Porque usted es el Príncipe de Altea —respondió automáticamente. Su respuesta era obvia, ¿Por qué incluso Keith se lo preguntaba?

— Se lo que soy —afirmó poniéndose de pie— Pero no estoy definido por un título, lo sabes y tú misma me lo dijiste hace unas cuantas noches. Te considero una amiga —un escalofrío doloroso la recorrió al escucharlo— Una fiel confidente en quien puedo depositar mi confianza sabiendo que serás honesta conmigo aunque me duela. ¿Puede mi amiga olvidarse de las formalidades y llamarme por mi nombre?

Pidge tragó en seco ante la mirada firme de Keith sobre ella, él hablaba en serio. Repasó lo que ocurriría y lo que implicaría para ella referirse a él por su nombre. Extrañamente, su instinto estaba en su contra. La idea de ser una amiga íntima de Keith la había desequilibrado, quería aceptar el sentimiento cálido que se había posado en su corazón aunque fuera en su contra.

— Bien —asintió dándose la vuelta y desbloqueando la puerta de salida para evitar descontrolarse— Te veré luego, Keith.

Sus pies la sacaron del pacífico jardín lo suficientemente rápido para no notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Keith y sus pequeños marcas de color rojo brillar.

No creyó que ella accedería, ni siquiera supo de donde había salido su valor para enfrentarla. Pero estaba felíz. Era la primera vez en que ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

— Madre, ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? —murmuró mientras tomaba una flor del suelo con delicadeza— Baja mis barreras y estoy vulnerable ante ella, ¿Eso sentiste al estár con Padre?

Observó los pétalos separarse y disiparse en el aire.

Pidge se despidió de los habitantes del castillo con rapidez, dejó a su León en el mismo sitio y lo escuchó gruñirle mientras le negaba llevarla a su destino. Rodó los ojos y corrió hasta una nave individual. Minutos de viaje fueron reducidos a breves segundos gracias a las mejoras que le había implementado en secreto.

Descendió en la luna que supuestamente estaba deshabitada y entró a la nueva nave. Los guardias le cedieron el paso al verla y se detuvo al ver una figura sentada.

— Mi Príncipe Lotor —llevó su puño al pecho y se colocó en una rodilla, saludando.

— Empezabas a preocuparme —escuchó la burla.

— No veo el motivo —respondió firmemente mientras se ponía de pie— Cumplo con mis objetivos.

— Lo sé, querida —la figura se acercó a ella, caminando lentamente, hechizandola y manteniendola al acecho— ¿Cómo va el plan con el Príncipe?

— Progresa a buen ritmo. Pronto tendré acceso a los registros sobre Oriande.

— Excelente, Katie. Haces un excelente trabajo —ronroneó.

Sintió la fría mano de Lotor tomarla por el mentón y acercarla a él. Lotor lamió sus propios labios con lentitud.

— Lo que sea por usted —agregó sin vacilar.

— Eres adorable —sonrió Lotor. Se inclinó sobre ella aún más y susurró a su oído— Ve con las chicas, te mereces un descanso. ¿Deseas que visite tu alcoba esta noche?

— Como usted guste —contuvo cualquier ruido de su garganta al sentir que Lotor había mordido el lóbulo de su oreja.

Partió hasta la sala de entrenamiento, Ezor y Zethrid detuvieron su coqueteo brevemente para saludarla, al ver que ella no estaba de humor, la dejaron tranquila y continuaron con lo suyo. Acxa la miró y alzó su ceja.

— Parece que metieron un palo a tu culo —comentó fríamente mientras tomaba una espada. Pidge la imitó.

— Parece lo mismo contigo a diario —respondió.

Ambas comenzaron la lucha, el sonido del metal resonando en las paredes. Chillidos metálicos que nublaban sus oídos y la saturaban aún más. En verdad, aquello no estaba resultando como ella lo había planeado.


End file.
